A Year Of Change
by ariel and flounder
Summary: *complete* Hermione and Ginny both are pregnant, what will happen when Ron and Harry find out?
1. Chapter 1 Summer at The Burrow

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
~ This takes place during the summer between Harry, Hermione, and Ron's seventh year and Ginny's sixth year. ~ Ron and Hermione have been dating for 2 ½ years and Harry and Ginny have been dating for 2 years. ~ Everyone is staying at The Burrow for the summer holidays.  
  
Chapter 1 Summer at The Burrow  
"Hermione- quit giggling. I can't do my charms essay. Besides, you are going to wake up Harry and Ron!" "Sorry Ginny. I just can't stop giggling or smiling. I don't know how I am going to keep a straight face around your family," whispered Hermione. "So, how was my brother?" Ginny tried to ask casually, but ended up cracking up with laughter. All Hermione could do was blush. "That good? Quit blushing, if you asked me about Harry, I would be the same." "Well, Ginny," "Well what?" "How is Harry?" "I should have never brought this up."  
  
By the time everyone in the house came down for breakfast, Hermione and Ginny had calmed down and were quietly helping Mrs. Weasley with breakfast.  
  
~ Earlier that morning, in Ron's bedroom ~  
  
"Harry, don't get me wrong," Ron said, "I love going to Hogwarts, but how do I keep my hands off Hermione? Especially after this summer? It was different before we made love. How I just want to be with her all the time." "Man, you really love her. I am glad that you have found someone to love, but Snape is going to be all over you if you can't control yourself." "Harry, I know that you're with my sister, but reassure me, do you love her?" "Honestly Ron, I go crazy when I don't see her. I love her more than magically possible. I want to marry her and spend forever with her." "You want to marry my sister! I know you love her, but I didn't think it was that deep." "Yeah Ron. I'm going to propose to her at King's Cross, where she first entered my life." "Wow Harry." "Please Ron, don't tell anybody. But I want you to come with me when I pick out a ring for her. Will you come with me?" "Of course I am coming. I was there before you even asked."  
  
~ At breakfast ~  
  
An owl flew in through the Weasley's window and landed in front of Mrs. Weasley. She untied the letters from its leg and it flew off. She turned them so that she could read the addressee and handed them out to the right people.  
  
"Hogwarts letters for you four." Mrs. Weasley said, and then burst into tears. "Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. "It's Molly dear, and it's the last time my Ron will receive a letter." She promptly burst into tears again.  
  
As the four of them opened their letters, three small silver pins rolled onto the table. All of the pins had the Gryffindor Lion embossed with writing across the middle. One said 'Head Girl' and the other two said "Prefect".  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to say anything. "Oh my. Harry and Ginny- both of you are Prefects. Congratulations Hermione, Head Girl. All four of you are doing so well. (Ron had been made a Prefect in his sixth year.) I am so proud of you."  
  
Hermione quickly got up from the table and ran from the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2 In the Bathroom

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 2 In the Bathroom  
  
As Hermione sat on the bathroom floor that was as far from the kitchen as possible, all she could think was, ' I've ruined my life. Ron's going to hate me when I tell him. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are never going to trust me again. I'm going to have to drop out of school and never graduate. What have I done!'  
  
~ Back in the kitchen ~  
  
"Where did 'Mione go? I don't get it. She's been waiting for six years to become Head Girl." Ron wondered out loud. "I'm going to look for Hermione, see you guys later," said Ginny as she got up from the table.  
  
"Hermione, where are you?" Ginny called aloud. She heard soft sobs and headed towards the upper bathroom. Peaking her head in the door, she saw Hermione sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball. "Hermione, what's wrong?" she said as she knelt on the floor, hugging the girl lying there in the corner. "Ginny, I think I might be pregnant. I've gone off and ruined my life and Ron's," whispered Hermione, "and I can't cast the spell to check. We can't use magic during the summer!" "Shh. Don't worry. I know a way to find out, and everything will be fine. Dry you eyes, when I saw Ron last he looked so concerned, I'm sure he will ask what's wrong," Ginny told her. "No Ginny! I can't tell Ron. Please don't tell anybody!" Hermione pleaded with her.  
  
When Hermione looked normal again, the two girls left the bathroom and walked downstairs. As they crossed the kitchen, Ginny stopped in front of her Mum. "Mum, can Hermione and I go to Diagon Alley? We want to do some shopping before we all go together." "Of course Ginny. I will have the boys degnome the garden for me today," replied Mrs. Weasley. The two girls grabbed a small handful of floo and shouted 'Diagon Alley' into the fireplace, and disappeared.  
  
When the girls got to the Leaky Cauldron they climbed out of the fireplace and Ginny walked towards the door leading to muggle London.  
  
"Where are you going Ginny? I thought we are going to Diagon Alley, not London," said Hermione. "Remember when I said not to worry Hermione, trust me, I know where I am going," said Ginny as she headed out the door with Hermione following behind.  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked towards a drugstore. When they walked in the door, Hermione whispered, "I don't have any muggle money Ginny." "Don't worry," whispered Ginny. Ginny led them to an aisle that held muggle pregnancy tests. "Ok Hermione. You can take one of these tests and we can figure out what to do when we see the results. Can I tell you a secret?" Ginny's voice dropping to a whisper," I have been trying to get the courage to take one of these tests all week. If you take one, I will take one." "Oh Ginny, I am really scared." The two girls each grabbed a box and headed to the checkout counter.  
  
"Hello ladies. How will you be paying today?" asked the attendant. Ginny replied, "wizard money if you don't mind." "5 sickles and 2 knuts each," replied the attendant. Ginny and Hermione both handed over the proper amount of money and left with a little brown paper bag.  
  
As Ginny and Hermione headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione asked Ginny, "How did you know that man took wizarding money? This is MUGGLE London." "Very simple Hermione, he had a small sticker on his window that advertised that someone inside took our money. Besides if we went to Diagon Alley, somehow it would get back to Ron, Harry, and my parents. This way, nobody knows," replied Ginny.  
  
After the girls floo'd back to The Burrow, they quickly said hello to their boyfriends, whom they passed in the garden. Once they were inside, they ran to the upper bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Hermione took one of the boxes out of the bag and started reading the back. Ginny told her, "I want to take these now, I've been waiting for a week, I don't know how much longer I can wait." "Ok Ginny," Hermione replied, "I want to know now too."  
  
When both of the girls took the tests, they had to wait for 20 minutes. They hid the tests under the counter and left the room, heading towards Ginny's bedroom.  
  
They both returned a little while later, and read the test results. Both were positive. "What are we going to do Ginny?" Hermione asked before she started to cry. Seeing Hermione cry only made Ginny start to cry. Both girls were being quite loud and attracted the attention of the people in the rooms below.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Harry all heard something coming from upstairs. Ron and Harry started to get up, but Mrs. Weasley motioned for them to sit down. "I'll go boys. You stay and enjoy your lunch," said Mrs. Weasley as she headed up the stairs.  
  
Standing outside the bathroom, Mrs. Weasley knocked and called out to the girls. Hearing nothing but crying, she opened the door. What she saw before her surprised her. Two of the strongest witches she knew were sitting on the floor crying and holding white sticks. "Girls, what's wrong?" she asked as she knelt on the floor beside the two of them.  
  
"Mum, do you promise not to get mad?" asked Ginny in a whisper. She nodded her head up and down. "Hermione and I both think that we are pregnant, and we took these muggle tests and they both came out positive." With that Ginny burst into a new round of tears. "Ginny darling, I love both of you and Hermione. No matter what either of you do, I love you," replied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," who glared at Hermione, " um, I mean Molly, please don't tell Ron and Harry. Please?" "Hermione and Ginny, I am going to do the wizard pregnancy test and then we will know, ok? Either way, both of you need to tell them at some point. I will not tell them, or Arthur, but you need to." Mrs. Weasley said this and started running her wand over Ginny. The letters forming the work 'yes' came out of her wand. Then she ran her wand over Hermione. The same thing happened. Mrs. Weasley leaned over and gave both the girls a hug. "Even though I don't think that being intimate before you are married is right, both of you are bring a child into the world, and you have my full support." With a flick of her want, all of the evidence of the days events disappeared. Mrs. Weasley got up, and helped the girls to their feet. With a hand around each of the girls shoulders, she led them down to the kitchen to get something to eat. 


	3. Chapter 3 Waiting

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 3 Waiting  
  
Hermione took one of the boxes out of the bag and started reading the back. Ginny told her, "I want to take these now, I've been waiting for a week, I don't know how much longer I can wait." "Ok Ginny," Hermione replied, "I want to know now too."  
  
When both of the girls took the tests, they had to wait for 20 minutes. They hid the tests under the counter and left the room, heading towards Ginny's bedroom.  
  
They both returned a little while later, and read the test results. Both were positive. "What are we going to do Ginny?" Hermione asked before she started to cry. Seeing Hermione cry only made Ginny start to cry. Both girls were being quite loud and attracted the attention of the people in the rooms below.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Harry all heard something coming from upstairs. Ron and Harry started to get up, but Mrs. Weasley motioned for them to sit down. "I'll go boys. You stay and enjoy your lunch," said Mrs. Weasley as she headed up the stairs.  
  
Standing outside the bathroom, Mrs. Weasley knocked and called out to the girls. Hearing nothing but crying, she opened the door. What she saw before her surprised her. Two of the strongest witches she knew were sitting on the floor crying and holding white sticks. "Girls, what's wrong?" she asked as she knelt on the floor beside the two of them.  
  
"Mum, do you promise not to get mad?" asked Ginny in a whisper. She nodded her head up and down. "Hermione and I both think that we are pregnant, and we took these muggle tests and they both came out positive." With that Ginny burst into a new round of tears. "Ginny darling, I love both of you and Hermione. No matter what either of you do, I love you," replied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," who glared at Hermione, " um, I mean Molly, please don't tell Ron and Harry. Please?" "Hermione and Ginny, I am going to do the wizard pregnancy test and then we will know, ok? Either way, both of you need to tell them at some point. I will not tell them, or Arthur, but you need to." Mrs. Weasley said this and started running her wand over Ginny. The letters forming the work 'yes' came out of her wand. Then she ran her wand over Hermione. The same thing happened. Mrs. Weasley leaned over and gave both the girls a hug. "Even though I don't think that being intimate before you are married is right, both of you are bring a child into the world, and you have my full support." With a flick of her want, all of the evidence of the days events disappeared. Mrs. Weasley got up, and helped the girls to their feet. With a hand around each of the girls shoulders, she led them down to the kitchen to get something to eat. 


	4. Chapter 4 Choices for Harry and Ron

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 4 Choices for Harry and Ron  
  
~ The last day in August. Ron and Harry are in a jewelry store in Diagon Alley ~  
  
"What do you think Ron, will she like it?" asked Harry as he pointed to a yellow band with a small perfect diamond in the center of it. "Yeah Harry, she will love it. Help me find something for Hermione, will you?" asked Ron. After looking for a while, he found the perfect ring. It was white gold patterned to look like two hearts intertwined. At the center where the two hears met there was a small round diamond. "Ron that's perfect for her," said Harry. "Well, I love it, but I can't afford it," mumbled Ron. "Ron, get Hermione that ring. I'll loan you the money, and you can pay me back later." "Thanks Harry."  
  
The two of them walked out of the jewelry store with ring boxes in their pockets. They headed towards the post office, to send and owl to Professor Dumbledore and let him know that they both had plans to propose to their girlfriends.  
  
.so Professor, if you could make that announcement sometime during the opening feast. We will both let you know what they say as soon as we arrive in Hogsmeade. Thanks Professor. ~ Ron Weasley and Harry Potter  
  
~ The same day, in Ginny's bedroom ~  
  
"Tomorrow night. I am going to tell him then, Hermione. Then I am going to tell Ron. Merlin- what's Ron going to say?" exclaimed Ginny. "I'll tell Ron while your telling Harry," Hermione replied, "and then we can both tell them together. Ginny, you mum is so supportive, I don't know what we would do without her."  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley opened the door and stuck her head in. "Girls, I have arranged to have an ob-mediwitch come to Hogwarts once a month and check up on you. I am sorry, girls, but I had to tell Professor McGonagall, but this way she knows to look after you while your at school.  
  
"It's ok mum. We needed to tell her anyway. Thank you for talking to her," replied Ginny. "Good night mum." "Good night girls." 


	5. Chapter 5 The Train

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 5 The Train  
  
~ The next morning, King's Cross Station ~  
  
Everyone had gone through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and had loaded their trunks onto the train. Ron and Hermione onto the train, leaving Harry and Ginny still on the platform. Going down on one knee, he grasped Ginny's hand and looked into her eyes. "Ginny, my love, there are no words to describe my love for you. I know that we are young, but I have found my soul mate, the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Harry pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing the ring inside. "Virginia Weasley, will you be my wife?" "Oh Harry, of course I will, I love you with all my heart!" replied Ginny. Harry slipped the ring on her finger and led her onto the train.  
  
"Harry, let's find Ron and Hermione!" Ginny said as she started to pull him towards the back of the train. "Hey Ginny, let's sit in this compartment instead. We'll find them in a little while. Look, the train's already started to move," replied Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione headed back to the same compartment that they had been sitting in since their first year. Once they were in the small room, Ron turned and locked the door. When Hermione started to say something, and Ron was on the ground, kneeling in front of her. "Hermione, I have been in love with you since the moment I discovered Scabbers was not eaten by Crookshanks. I spent all of third year trying to figure out my feelings for you. I don't know how to say everything that you mean to me. I love you and I would be greatly honored if you will be my wife." Hermione was looking at the ring that Ron was slipping on her finger. "I love you Ron, of course I will be your wife."  
  
As Hermione led him out of the compartment, she said, "Let's go find Harry and Ginny." Going down the hallway of the train, she found them sitting inside the prefect's compartment.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her into an empty compartment that was set aside for the Head Boy and Girl. Nobody was inside, and when Hermione shut the door, both her and Ginny started to squeal.  
  
"Hermione, Harry proposed to me on the platform!" "Wow Ginny, that's incredible. Guess what. Look," as Hermione showed Ginny her ring, "Ron proposed to me. In a compartment on the train." "Hermione, this might be the right time to tell them," said Ginny. "Ok." 


	6. Chapter 6 The Train continued

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 6 The Train-continued  
  
Ginny walked back to the prefect's compartment and whispered something into Harry and Ron's ears. They got up and followed her to the compartment where Hermione sat waiting on a bench.  
  
Ron sat down next to Hermione and Harry next to Ginny on the opposite bench. At the same time both girls said, "I'm pregnant." Harry responded first. "Ginny, both of you are pregnant? How, when?" Ron followed with, "Hermione, how long have you known?" "Almost two months," she whispered shyly. Ginny started talking then, "We both have known for almost two months. Mum knows too. And Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall. The two of us don't want to hide our pregnancies while we are at school. Harry, we are going to have a child at the end of April." Hermione turned and smiled at Ron. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Ron, this child that I am carrying is a symbol of our love. My best guess is that this child will come into the world at the end of April or the beginning of May."  
  
With smiles of joy on their faces, Ron and Harry sat there holding their fiancés until the train arrived in Hogsmeade. As they were getting off the train, Hagrid approached them carrying and owl with a piece of parchment tied to its leg. Handing the parchment to Harry and the owl to Ron, he started asking the girls about their summer holidays.  
  
Ron read the parchment over Harry's shoulder and smiled.  
  
How did you task go? Easier than the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry? Reply back by this owl, telling me of your accomplishments. ~ Professor Dumbledore  
  
Ron and Harry both started laughing to themselves. Harry pulled a quill out of his bag and wrote a reply for Dumbledore.  
  
You are writing to the two happiest men in the world. Not only did they both say yes, but they surprised us by telling us that we are both going to be fathers. We will talk to you at Hogwarts. ~ The happiest men in the world, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter  
  
With that written out, Harry reattached the parchment to the owls leg and sent it off into the air.  
  
"Hagrid," Harry called out, "I have a feeling this will be the best year ever." With that said, the four of them walked toward the carriages that would take them towards the castle. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Announcement

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 7 The Announcement  
  
~ That night at the Opening Feast, after the sorting ceremony ~  
  
" I have a few announcements to make before we begin the feast. First, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for everyone. All students that are either under the third year or without a signed permission slip are not allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade when weekend visits are posted. The final announcement I have to make is a very happy one. It is my greatest pleasure to announce the upcoming marriages of Mr. Harry Potter to Miss Virginia Weasley of Gryffindor and also Mr. Ronald Weasley to Miss Hermione Granger, both of Gryffindor. In addition to their upcoming marriages, both couples have informed me that they will be expecting children during the school term this year. I wish them my personal congratulations and with that said, enjoy the feast," announced Dumbledore.  
  
Suddenly food appeared on the table and all around the four of them, conversations were found in mass. At the end of the night many of their classmates and many professors had stopped by and wished them congratulations.  
  
While everyone around them was eating heartily, Ginny was just picking at her food. Whenever Harry or Ron was looking, she took a bite of food, but as soon as they turned their heads, she started moving her food around with a fork. Hermione, who was sitting next to Ginny, was watching her out of the corner of her eye. "Ginny, why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I'm hungry, but I am just going to be sick before I go to bed, so I am going to eat right before I sleep."  
  
As the girls were talking, food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore once again stood up and began to speak, "I hope this school year will be successful for everyone, from professor to seventh year students to first year students. Prefects, please lead your houses to the dormitories."  
  
Ron stood up and started calling out to the first year Gryffindors, in the same manner that Percy had when Ron was in his first year. Hermione and Ginny were following behind the Gryffindors to look out for stragglers. Right before the two of them reached the portrait hole, they felt a tap on their shoulders. They turned, and saw Professor McGonagall standing there. 


	8. Chapter 8 Morning Sickness

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 8 Morning Sickness  
  
Facing their Head of House, she started to speak, "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley congratulations on you engagements. However I am here to talk mainly about your pregnancies. As you know, an ob-mediwitch will be coming to Hogwarts once a month for the two of you. She will be here tomorrow night at 7 o'clock in the hospital wing. Here are your passes to return at night, for you will be returning after curfew. Also, if you can pass this along to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley as well, be careful about what type of public display of affection you display, because younger students are always watching you for guidance. Good night," and she turned and walked down the hall.  
  
As the girls walked through the portrait hole, there was a group of sixth and seventh year students sitting around the fire, talking to Ron and Harry. Dean Thomas called out to them, "Come and join us. We were just talking to Harry and Ron about everyone's summer holidays. I heard yours was pretty exciting." Hermione walked over and sat next to Ron and replied back to Dean, "Yeah, you say it was exciting. I didn't really plan any of this, but it was a good summer anyway." Ron piped in, "Well, actually I have been planning on proposing to you on the train all summer. I just had thought about a long engagement, but now I am thinking differently. I'm going off to bed, anyone want to join me?" As Ron got up, Ginny also got up and followed him up a differently stairway to the prefects dormitory. Going into the small common room, Ron sat down in a chair and motioned for Ginny to sit down with him.  
  
"Ginny, I am so happy for you, I hope that you love Harry as much as I know he loves you. I love Hermione, but I am also really scared. We are all so young. I am going to be married and with a child before I even graduate." Ron leaned over and hugged his little sister. Ron headed towards his room, and Ginny ran quickly toward the bathroom.  
  
When Hermione and Harry headed up towards their dormitory, they passed the bathroom, where they heard someone inside throwing up. Harry looked at Hermione with a questionable face and Hermione just nodded at him. She continued on to her room and he headed into the bathroom. He saw someone kneeling on the bathroom floor and headed over there until he saw who it was. Ginny. She looked pale and green and well.just sick. He looked at her eyes and knelt behind her and held her. She started to say something to Harry, but started throwing up again. He gathered her beautiful red hair in his hand and held it out of her way. When she was finished, she rinsed out her mouth and sat weakly on the floor.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? Was the food at the feast bad?" asked a concerned Harry. "No, its just morning sickness, although I seem to get it at night mainly." As Ginny started to get up, Harry helped her up and she led him out of the bathroom. "Come on, I want to call the house elfs for some food." "Ginny, are you sure you want food now?" "Yes Harry I do." Ginny walked over to the fireplace and called Dobby by floo, and asked for some food to be sent up. As she sat down on the couch, a tray appeared before her. While he sat thinking and found that he had some questions for Ron. 


	9. Chapter 9 The First Visit

This is a short chapter. I wanted to split this one and the next chapter so that I didn't have one extremely long chapter. ~ ariel and flounder Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 9 The First Visit  
  
~ The next evening, the Hospital Wing ~  
  
"Hermione, I am scared. What's going to happen," asked Ginny. "I don't know, I haven't had time to research it. Come on, let's go in." The girls walked into the hospital wing and were greeted by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Girls I want you to meet Madam Snape. She's a certified ob-mediwitch and is going to be helping you with your pregnancies. I can see the look in your eyes, Miss Weasley, yes she is related to Professor Snape." Madam Pomfrey explained. "Hello. I am indeed related to Professor Snape, as I am his sister. More importantly, I want you to think of me as a friend. I am always available to you or to the fathers, for questions or even just to talk. Right now though, I want to look over you and your babies and just check on your general health."  
  
Hermione and Ginny both were helped onto beds, but the curtain that normally would separate patients was open. Madam Snape's wants passed over them several times and then she left the room for a few minutes. When she returned, she pulled a stool between the two beds, sat down, and started talking to both girls.  
  
"Well, both of you have very healthy babies. You are also healthy, but I want you both to take a potion that I will have Severus prepare for you once a week. This potion will take care of your pre-natal care. If neither of you has any questions for me, I will let you go back to your dorms. If you need me, your professors now how to reach me and I can be here very quickly. Well then, good night ladies." Madam Snape walked out of the room, and the movement of her robes reminded Hermione very much like her brothers. 


	10. Chapter 10 Conversations with Mum

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 10 Conversations with Mum  
  
~ At the same time as Chapter 9 ~  
  
"Ron, how much do you know about 'Mione's pregnancy?" asked Harry. "Not much, just.well, I really don't know anything about it." "I was thinking about talking to Professor Dumbledore about it. When I walked into the bathroom yesterday, I found Ginny throwing up and she was mumbling something about 'morning sickness'. I just don't know what to expect, and I kinda want to be prepared-you know, be able to help her out," said Harry with a voice containing concern. Ron got up and pulled Harry towards the portrait hole. "Come on Harry, let's go find Dumbledore." They walked through the school and were standing in front of the stone gargoyle that led to the entrance to his office.  
  
"What do you think the password is?" asked Ron. Harry replied, "I don't know, it usually some kind of sweet." "Ton-Tongue Toffees," a voice behind them replied. Harry turned his head and saw Professor Dumbledore coming down the hallway. "Hello Professor. We wanted to talk to you about Ginny and Hermione," said Harry. As the stone gargoyle opened and revealed a set of spiral stairs. Professor Dumbledore headed up the stairs with Harry and Ron following him.  
  
"Sit down." He pointed to a pair of chairs in front of a fire. "I have expected this in a few weeks, can I ask what made you come to see me now?" "Well Professor, I saw Ginny in the bathroom last night, and she said something about morning sickness. Neither Ron or I know what that is, or even know what's going to happen," Harry said. Dumbledore looked at the two of them and replied, "I can answer most of your questions, but I think we can get more helpful input if we were to ask someone who has been pregnant before. I was thinking of your mother, Ron. Shall I floo her and have her join us?" Dumbledore got up and tossed a handful of floo powder into a fireplace. "The Burrow," he said. There appeared Molly Weasley's head. "Yes, Professor. How can I help you?" she asked. "Well Molly, actually Ron and Harry would like someone to talk to about what's happening with Hermione and Ginny. I was thinking that you could join us," Dumbledore replied. A moment later, Molly Weasley walked through the fireplace, dusting off ashes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked over to a couch and sat down next to Dumbledore. She looked at them and started talking. "It's so good to see you both. You know that no matter what, you always can talk to me about anything." "Mum, what I really want to know what's going to happen to 'Mione and the baby. What's she going through? I know Harry feels the same way about Ginny." "Honestly boys, some of what your girlfriends are going through I do not know about because they are very young, so pregnancy is going to be harder for them. I can only tell you what I went through, and I hope it helps you out. How far along are they, do you know?" "A little over 2 months I think," replied Harry. Mrs. Weasley continued on, "well, they're going to have morning sickness for a while then. That is going to last for maybe another two months. The only thing that you can do for them is to be supportive. Not just now, but throughout their entire pregnancies." "Molly," Harry piped in, "is it weird that Ginny was sick right before she went to bed?" "No Harry. It's just called that because many women get sick in the morning. Everyone is different. Ok, in the second trimester, you are going to be running to the kitchen a lot if either of them was anything like me. They might have unusual cravings and they might not all be reasonable. Also, if they haven't already, their bodies are going to start changing as the babies grow inside of them. I did not discover until I was pregnant with Fred and George how much I wanted your father with me during my pre-natal check-ups. If their doctor will allow it, I strongly recommend going. Do either of you have any questions right now?" "No mum, no Molly," both responded. "Well, I am going to go, it is quite late." Mrs. Weasley walked into the fireplace and left Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from the couch he was sitting on. "Boys, I think you should head back to Gryffindor Tower. It is very late and there are classes tomorrow." Ron and Harry got up and walked out of his office. 


	11. Chapter 11 Preparations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 11 Preparations  
  
As they were walking through the corridors of the castle, they were talking about what Ron's mum had talked to them about. Slowly the conversation turned toward their futures. "Ron, I was thinking. Do you think a month's long enough to plan a wedding?" Harry asked him. "That depends. If it was me, I would talk to Hermione about picking a date. Mum said something about their bodies changing because of the babies. I think I want to be married before the baby is born so both Hermione and the baby carries my name. Plus, I think she would get mad if she looked extremely pregnant when we get married. You know. Pictures and all that stuff," Ron stated. "Ron, if we did a double wedding, do you think they would like it?" "Yeah Harry, I think they would like that." By this time they had reached Gryffindor Tower. They crawled into their beds and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Hermione crawled out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. As she rushed over to a toilet to throw up, she noticed another person in the next stall. 'I am glad we are in this together,' she thought.  
  
Ron was walking past Hermione and Ginny's rooms and saw that they both were empty. He went and woke up Harry then headed over to the bathroom, the first place he thought of to check for them.  
  
As Ron and Harry walked into the bathroom, they saw two bodies kneeling on the floor. They walked over to their girlfriends and held them close. When the girls were feeling well enough to leave the bathroom, they walked over to the Great Hall and sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, when do you want your weddings to be?" Ron asked. "I'm not sure, what do you think Ginny?" Hermione replied. "I don't know, why are you guys asking?" "Well," Ron started, "Harry and I were talking. We both thought that it might be cool to have a double wedding. We were also thinking that maybe a good date might be November 1st. What do you think?" "I love it. But that's not a lot of time to put a wedding together!" replied a frantic Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "Don't worry, I am sure we can ask our mum's and between us and them I don't think it will be a problem." 


	12. Chapter 12 The Wedding

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 12 The Wedding  
  
~ November 1st ~  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and slowly walked into the Great Hall. Friends, family, and classmates sat on both sides of the hall with Ron and Harry standing directly in front of them.  
  
Ron was looking at Hermione and was shocked at how beautiful she looked. He thought she always looked beautiful, but he never expected her to look like she did when he was looking down the aisle at her.  
  
Standing next to him, all Harry could do was look at Ginny and try to breathe. She was slowly moving towards him, and with every step she took, he had to try to remember how to breathe again.  
  
When the two couples stood before Professor Dumbledore, who was officiating the ceremony, and pledged their love to each other. With the first married kiss, they all turned and were warmly congratulated by everyone. 


	13. Chapter 13 The Second Visit

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 13 The Second Visit  
  
~ At Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays ~  
  
Ginny and Harry were lounging on a couch in front of the fire in Gryffindor Tower. The fire in front of them started to turn green. Madam Snape's head appeared inside the fireplace and she began to speak. "Ginny, how are you feeling? Good I hope. I am just calling to remind you that both you and Hermione have an appointment in a few minutes. See you then,"  
  
Ginny started to untangle her limbs from Harry's and got up to find Hermione. Harry turned to her and asked, "Can I come with you?" "Of course Harry. I'll be right back, I have to find Hermione. Meet you at the portrait hole in five minutes?" With that Ginny turned and ran up the stairs to find Hermione. Harry went down to the main common room to find Ron and asked him if he wanted to come with him.  
  
"Ron. Do you want to come with me, I am going to go with Ginny to her appointment. I bet if you came down and asked Hermione, she would let you go with her," Harry told him. Ron quickly put away his potions essay and followed Harry over to the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione, my darling," Ron sweetly asked, "can I come with you today?" "I didn't know that you wanted to come Ron. Of course I want you to come." Ron and Harry quickly followed the girls out of the tower and through the hallways of the castle. When they arrived in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey pointed towards two beds, but was too busy writing something to talk. The girls walked over to the beds and sat down.  
  
Madam Snape walked over towards the girls. She turned and greeted Harry and Ron, having never met them before. She faced the girls and started to explain what she wanted to do today. "Today, in addition to my normal test to check the health of you and your baby, I also want to do a visual scan. I will project a three-dimensional image of you baby outside of your womb. Besides giving a better image of the general health of you baby, I will also be able to know the sex of your baby. If you do not want to know the sex, I can cast a shielding charm so that you will not be able to know. Who would like to go first?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head, and Madam Snape closed the curtain separating the two beds. Harry held Ginny's hand while Madam Snape ran her wand over Ginny and projected an image of a small baby over her. "You can see that you baby looks perfectly normal." Madam Snape walked out of the room for a minute and Harry looked at her and said, "Sweetie, does it hurt at all?" "No Harry, it kinda tickles, but how do you feel about knowing the baby's sex?" "I don't know. I want whatever you want Ginny." "I want to know." When Madam Snape returned, she asked Ginny if she wanted to know the baby's sex. Ginny nodded her head. With a wave of her wand, the image of a baby appeared again. "Ginny and Harry," Madam Snape said, "you are having a girl." "Wow Ginny, is that what our baby looks like?" asked Harry, amazed. "Ginny, Harry, I am going to go over and see Hermione now. I will talk to you in a little while," Madam Snape said as she left.  
  
When she opened the separating curtain, both Ron and Harry had looks of amazement on their faces. Madam Snape was talking but Harry only caught the end of her conversation. ".take you potions and get lots of exercise. The exercise should help offset your young age during birth."  
  
As the four of them walked out of the hospital wing, the boys started to talk. Hermione put her finger over Ron's lip. "We'll talk about it in the common room," she said. They walked through the castle silently, and approached Gryffindor Tower quickly. They entered the portrait hole and sat down on the couches. 


	14. Chapter 14 Just a short little chapter

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 14 Just a short little chapter  
  
Ron was fidgeting and squirming around on the couch. He looked like he couldn't sit still. "I'm going to be a daddy!" "Hey Ron," Harry replied, "you knew that you were going to be a dad back in september." "But Harry, Hermione and I are having a little girl. The picture I saw, it looked so real. Oh my gosh! What did you choose?" Harry turned his head towards Ginny and looked in her eyes to ask if it was ok to tell Ron and Hermione. "I saw the most beautiful picture today. I saw a picture of my daughter and she looked beautiful. I can't wait to meet her. I'm positive that she looks like her mother." Hermione got up and gave Ginny a big hug. "We're both having girls. That is so great. Oh, I am so happy!"  
  
The two couples floo'ed their parents and let them know their good news. After talking to their parents they all slowly walked up to there rooms and went off to bed. 


	15. Chapter 15 It's Started

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 15 It's Started  
  
~ April 28th, in the Potions classroom at Hogwarts ~  
  
Hermione was stirring a potion in her cauldron with her lab partner Neville when she felt a shooting pain in her lower back. She stopped stirring for a minute and grabbed her lower back. When the pain went away a few minutes later she picked up her ladle again and began once again to stir her potion.  
  
Ron was glancing over at Hermione, more out of habit than anything else. He saw her grab her back and watched her tense up. He poked at Harry's arm and pointed to Hermione. Harry started to move towards Hermione's lab table, but he accidentally tipped his cauldron. Snape walked over to Harry and Ron's table and started looking over the mess they had made. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for carelessness. Now clean this mess up," he said.  
  
By the time Potions was over, Hermione had felt pain in her back twice more and couldn't wait to leave the dungeons. As she was walking through the hallway that would carry her away from the dungeons, Ron and Harry ran up on either side of her.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Why were you holding your back in potions? You looked like you were in pain. Are you in pain?" Ron rambled. "Ron I'm going to visit Madam Pomfrey really fast. No, I don't want you to go with me. Go to Charms. Tell Professor Flitwick I will be there in a few minutes." Hermione said this as she headed one way and the boys headed another.  
  
As Hermione walked into the hospital wing, she felt another pain in her lower back. It was so strong that she fell to her knees in pain. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her and helped her into a bed. "Dear, what's wrong?" she asked. "It's my lower back. I get these sharp pains, then they go away, and then they come back again. I came to get a pain draft so that I could go back to class," Hermione said. "Hermione dear, I don't think you will be going to class today. I think you are in labor. I'm going to call Madam Snape and have her look at you," she said.  
  
Madam Snape arrived and immediately gave her a vial to drink. "This will help the pain and also speed up your labor," she said. "Would you like me to get anybody? Maybe your husband or you friends?" "Yes, can you get Ron, Harry, and Ginny?" Hermione asked. "I'll get them, I want you to put on this robe so you don't get your nice school robes dirty now," she told Hermione. 


	16. Chapter 16 Hogwarts, A History

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 16 Hogwarts, A History  
  
Ginny was sitting in History of Magic when Professor Dumbledore walked into the classroom. "Can I see Ginny, Professor. Ginny, you will need to take all you things with you." Out in the hallway Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "Hermione has gone into labor and she asked that you go to her. Ginny- if seeing her is going to affect you and your pregnancy, I want you to leave. She will understand. Ron and Harry are already going down there and I have told them and now you, if you feel or look like you are in distress, Harry will take you out of the hospital wing. I do not want you to go into labor before it is the right time." Professor Dumbledore walked with Ginny down to the hospital wing.  
  
When Ron and Harry walked into the room that Hermione had been placed in, she was sleeping. Harry was all for waking her up, but before he approached her bed, Madam Snape tapped both boys on the sholder and they followed her out of the room. "Hermione's already well into her labor. She is in a lot of pain right now, and I am hoping sleep will help her relax. If either of you can convince her to relax, this will be a lot easier for her," she said. Harry whispered something into Ron's ear and left. Ron walked to his sleeping wife and sat beside her.  
  
Harry went into Hermione's room to get her copy of 'Hogwarts, A History'. Grabbing it, her ran down to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," called Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I have a favor to ask you. It's for Hermione. She's having a little girl and I thought that I could copy this and shrink it to a size for her baby," Harry said. "Well Mr. Potter. That can easily be done." With a wave of her wand and a few words, there was a second copy, but in a smaller size. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to add something to this." Professor McGonagall said. She said a few words and the smaller copy became soft and cushy, perfect for a baby. "If Hermione's child is anything like her mother, she will take to this book." With that Harry grabbed both books and hurried down to the hospital wing.  
  
When he entered Hermione's room, he saw Ginny and Ron next to her bed and she was screaming her head off. "Jeez Hermione, I bring your favorite book and all you can do is scream your head off," Harry said jokingly. He handed Ron Hermione's copy and placed the second copy on a table behind him. 


	17. Chapter 17 Discomfort Loves Company

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 17 Discomfort loves Company  
  
~ 4 hours later ~  
  
Hermione was screaming and crying nonstop now. She wanted more painkillers and she wanted it NOW. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and kicked Harry and Ginny out into the hallway. As Harry led Ginny out of the room, tears appeared in her eyes.  
  
Ginny awquardly sat down on the floor, leaning against a wall. "Is this what it's going to be like? All the pain and screaming? I don't know if I can do this," she whispered well rubbing her protruding abdomen. "Sweetie," Harry said, "remember what your mum said? She said that there was pain but the rewards outweighed it." Ginny gasped and grabbed Harry's hand. "Harry, I want to talk to my mum for a minute. Go get her!" "Ginny, she's kinda busy right now," Harry started to reply but was cut off when Ginny's hand covered his mouth. "OK, I'm going."  
  
Harry walked into Hermione's room and was greeted with a vivid vocabulary directed towards Ron that Hermione had never used before. He quickly walked up to Mrs. Weasley and whispered into her ear. "Molly, Ginny wants to see you outside for just a minute. I know you're busy, but she is really insistent." As Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room, Harry walked up to Hermione. "How ya doing?" Harry asked. "I've been better. Like the troll attack in first year. Or being petrified for a part of the second year. Everything's better than this. Harry, I want you to get out so that I can yell at Ron. I don't want your feelings to get hurt," Hermione replied.  
  
Harry quickly walked out of her room and started to panic when he didn't see Ginny in the hallway. Madam Snape came out of the room next to Hermione's and told him to wait in that spot. She struck her head into the other room and Ron walked out the door. "First of all. The two of them are both in labor right now. I will estiamte that Hermione has maybe another hour, but Ginny is just starting. Neither one of them can be left alone, so I need you to think of one more person to come and stay with them. They will probobly be asking both of you to run back and forth for them. Do you have anybody in mind?" Madam Snape asked. Ron replied, "If possible, I know Hermione would want Professor McGonagall with her. She is very close to her." "Very well then, I will go get her," Madam Snape replied.  
  
Each of the boys walked into their respective rooms and shortly after Professor McGonagall walked into Hermione's room. 


	18. Chapter 18 The First Little Lion Cub

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 18 The First Little Lion Cub  
  
Professor McGonagall rushed into Ginny's room a half-hour later. "Molly, go into Hermione's room. She wants you to be there. I'll stay with Ginny and Harry." Mrs. Weasley left the room and Ginny turned her head toward her professor. "What's going on? AHHHHHH that hurts!" she asked. "Hermione is giving birth dear, and she wanted your mother to be there," she replied.  
  
In the next room, Hermione could not stop screaming. She was in so much pain, it deeply hurt Ron to see her like that. A few minutes after his mum walked into the room, Hermione gave birth to their daughter. Ron kissed Hermione and whispered," I love you. Thank you," to her while Madam Snape looked over his daughter. As Hermione held her daughter for the first time, Ron handed a soft black fabric to his mum, who wrapped the baby in it. All over the front was the Gryffindor shield, but the lion was a little baby lion cub. As Ron held his daughter, thinking how small she was, Hermione spoke to him. "What do you think for a name. I think that because our mums are so supportive, we should call her Molly Amanda. What do you think?" she asked. "Oh Hermione, I love it. Hello Molly my beautiful little daughter. I'm Daddy. Shh. Don't cry. I'm going to pass you over to your mummy," he whispered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley slipped out the door as Harry appeared in the doorway. All he could do was just stare at the beautiful sight in front of him- mother and child. He walked over to the back table where he had placed a small gift for Hermione's child earlier.  
  
Hermione, while holding Molly in her arms, told him, "Harry this is Molly Amanda Weasley, you niece." "Hermione, Ron, she is beautiful. Can I hold her?" he asked. He passed the small book to Hermione and held his little niece. "What's this? It looks like my copy of Hogwarts, A History but its soft," Hermione asked. Harry replied, "It is, buts its smaller and softer. It's for Molly to read and learn from. I thought that if Molly was anything like you, she would like it." Harry handed Molly over to Ron and headed back to Ginny's room. 


	19. CHapter 19 The Second Little Lion Cub

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 19 The Second Little Lion Cub  
  
"Ginny, sweetie, Hermione just had a little girl. They are calling her Molly. You're an aunt, Ginny," Harry told her. She mumbled something, but Harry didn't catch it as another contraction ripped through her body. Madam Snape motioned for Harry to come into the hallway with her.  
  
"She's in a lot of pain. I do not think that she can withstand much more pain and suffering. There are two options- I can remove the baby through magic and end her labor, or I can give her another pain draft and we can wait. It's you choice," she told him. "I need to ask Ginny. It's not my choice, it's hers," Harry replied. He headed back into the room and walked over to Ginny's bed.  
  
"Ginny, Madam Snape wants to know how you are doing. She says that she can end your labor now or she can give you a pain draft and we can wait and she how it goes. Sweetie, it's your decision- I only want what's best for you," Harry told her. "Harry, I need to talk to my brother for a minute. Can you get him?" she asked. So Harry walked into the other room and asked Ron to talk to Ginny for a minute.  
  
"Gin- what do you need" Ron asked. "Ron, you're my big brother. I need you to help me choose what to do." "Gin, do you honestly feel that you can go through this for another six hours?" She shook her head no. "Then you know what your choice is." "Thanks for helping me Ron. You're a great big brother." He walked out of the room and Harry and Madam Snape walked in. "Do you have a choice?" she asked. "I want to be done with my labor now." "OK Ginny, I'm going to place a divider at your shoulders and it will all be over in a minute."  
  
The dark cloth divider went at Ginny's shoulders and Harry sat at Ginny's head holding her hand. Ginny felt some tension in her abdomen and they heard a soft cry. "Harry is that.our baby?" she asked. He peeked around the divider and got the first glance at his new daughter. Madam Snape removed the divider and handed Ginny her daughter.  
  
Ginny looked at the soft bundle in her arms. She had a little tuff of red hair and had green eyes. She looked like a picture Ginny had seen of Harry's mother. "Harry she looks like a picture of your mum. Would it be ok to call her Lily?" "I love it. I would love it if she carried one of my best friend's names as her middle name- Hermione," he replied. "Hello Lily Hermione, my little girl. Here Harry, I want you to hold her for a minute," Ginny said as she carefully handed Lily to Harry's arms. "My little girl. You are so small. You look beautiful," he whispered. 


	20. Chapter 20 Wanted Space for Rent

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 20 Wanted- Space for Rent  
  
~ Later that evening, while all of the girls were asleep ~  
  
Harry and Ron were walking around the head boy and girl's common room, trying to think of how to add a room to it. "Harry, I think we need some help. Let's go talk to McGonagall. If she can create some of the basics, we can go from there," Ron told him. They walked out of the common room and headed towards Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
~ Back in the Hospital Wing ~  
  
Hermione and Ginny were in one large room for the two of them and their daughters. Madam Snape was talking to them, showing them how to care for the girls. When she left, Hermione picked up Molly and Ginny Lily. They sat down of Ginny's bed and began to talk to each other and smile over each girl.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into the room with a satchel in her hands. She placed it on the floor near the bed and pulled a chair up to the bed. "How are you girls? These two are absolutely precious. I came to talk to you about your ability to finish the school year. I have some homework for you through Friday. The professors are going to expect you to be in classes on Monday. Ron and Harry are taking care of your rooms in Gryffindor Tower, adapting them to your new lives. I'm sure you remember Winky, Hermione. She and Crinky are going to be assigned to you for the remainder of the school year. They will help you take care of you girls. They are going to watch Molly and Lilly while you are in classes and also during part of the night. This will allow you to finish the school year. You are both going to make and appearance in the Great Hall tonight. You don't have to eat there, but if you could present yourselves and your daughters, you will be most welcomed." Professor McGonagall finished her announcement and the three of them began to talk of other things. 


	21. Chapter 21 The Presentation

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters. Just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 21 The Presentation  
  
~ That night in the Great Hall ~  
  
The two families walked down to the end of the Gryffindors table and sat down. They were waiting for Professor Dumbledore to start dinner so that they could leave. Harry and Ron thought the babies were unusually quiet, but they didn't know about the special silence charm that Professor Flitwick helped the girls create. It enabled the babies to only hear the people that were physically touching them, allowing them to no hear any of the normal noise that was the Great Hall.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up after the last stragglers came into the Great Hall. He began to speak. "72 years ago Hogwarts had an infant that was born to students that attended here. That infant is our dear Professor Sprout. Two days ago, two girls were born in the hospital wing. Molly Weasley and Lily Potter are the newest members of the Hogwarts family. Although they will be leaving to go to bed in a few minutes, I wish for all of you to meet them." The four students came forward, as Professor Dumbledore wrapped each of them in a gray blanket. "Molly Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley." Her blanket became covered in the Hogwarts crest. "Lily Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter." Her blanket became covered in the four school house crests. "As many of you know, children with magic are automatically placed on the list to attend Hogwarts when it is time. Although they will receive the letters of acceptance at the right time, I am presenting two envelopes to their parents. This tell of the special details of their birth at school and welcomes them to Hogwarts when they are of age to attend school here."  
  
With Ron and Harry carrying their daughters, the four of them walked out of the Great Hall, taking the two families back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
At the end of the school year, Hermione, Harry and Ron graduated from Hogwarts. The four of them lived in Hogsmeade, so that Ginny could finish her seventh year. Over time the Potters and the Weasley's raised the smartest witches that Hogsmeade Primary School had seen in a long time, which was fitting considering how the two little girls had made their appearances into the world.  
  
*Finis 


End file.
